fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Springtrap Strikes again!
This is a fan-made story, Made by CLC. with real fnaf charecters (and some fanmades). And if you are reading this, then I am glad. also, you are allowed to fix spelling mistakes, but do not change ph mangle's gender, in this story, ph mangle is male. Plot (just so you know, i have 2 thoughts for Springtrap, which are:1 leader of the animatronics. and 2: Evil villain, now, i am using the latter. When Foxy and his Friends were eating pizza, Springtrap attacked them. How rude! so now, its up to them to stop him from ruling the world! Characters Foxy: main protagonist and leader of the group. (update: freddy is main protagonist, but foxy is still the leader) Toy Bonnie: Not that smart, but useful in combat. Toy Chica: Everything like this needs a female protagonist. Freddy: opposite of T.B (not powerful, but smart) Phantom Mangle: Odd Character. Normal Bonnie and Chica: 2 characters who don't serve a role in the story, but will sometime. (not part of the team) Spring Trap: the antagonist of this, who always caps locks and uses more than 1 !. Let's just start. Foxy: i like pizza. Freddy: so do i. Ph.Mangle: after this, could we go running down hallways? Freddy: those hallways are infested with laser shooting dragons, could we not. Toy Chica: lets just hope we don't get attacked by a Yellow bunny. Normal Bonnie: what if i was yell- (interrupted by something) ???: YOU ALL WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY OF WORLD RULE!!!!!!! Toy Bonnie: and who do you think you are?, also why do you have bad grammer? ???: MY NAME IS SPRING TRAP!!!!!!! Freddy: why is your name that? Spring trap: DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!!!!!! Freddy: okay, don't need to respond like that. Ph.Mangle: lets run away! RRRRRRUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! oops, okay i fixed it: RRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Toy Chica: we should be safe in the backsta- (gets interrupted by normal chica) Normal Chica: are you my toy counterpart? Toy chica: yes. Normal Chica: okay, but you should go befor- (gets interrupted by ST) Springtrap: YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE NOW!!!!!!! Phantom mangle: there is a secret trapdoor FOLLOW ME!!!!!! After they went in the trapdoor........ Freddy: are we safe here? Toy Bonnie: Ph.Mangle knows what *he is doing. Foxy: ST will not find us here! Freddy: he will if you keep talking. Phantom mangle: okay, we have to go this way! (outside the trapdoor) Springtrap: TIME FOR THEM TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! *walks to a hallway* ST Continuing: ITS TOO LATE, IM COMING FOR THEM NOW!!!!!!!!! (back in the trapdoor.....) Toy Chica: this place is scary. Phantom mangle: well this place is old so. FLASH! ph mangle: yeah the lights turn on and off ominously. Toy Bonnie: its a little too creepy. (weird comming from horror game animatronics.) Foxy: somthing is glowing in that hallway, LETS chase it! (after 6 hours of hallway running) narrator: you all failed, because you just went into a boulder trap! Foxy: what! (after 6 more hours of running) Toy chica: okay dont go to glowing hallways. Toy Bonnie: lets dig strait down! Freddy: but the number 1 rule of MC is dont dig down! Foxy: lets just do it. after breaking MC's main rule, wait, i need to show you how springtrap is doing Spring trap: you all think you're so clever hiding, but i can stop you!!!! ST: TIME TO SEND THEM STRAIT TO MY LAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (back with the heros) ph Mangle: an elevator, we should go to it. freddy: good, i've had enough of this underworld. (after they go in the elevator) (the elevator stoped) Elevator voice: we are getting some difficulties, we will have them fixed in 48 hours. Toy Bonnie: Why? (48 hours later) Elevator voice: time to self-destruct! Toy Bonnie: Why? (after it blew up, the heros survived, but are withered** from that crash) Withered Freddy: thats not fair, mangle, why were you not hurt in that explosion. Withered toy Chica: Ph Mangle is not here, he left when the elevator blew up. Withered Freddy: but he looks here to m- oh!, this withered form is hurting my brain. Withered Foxy: we need to be repaired! Withered Toy Bonnie: but there are not repairemen her- (gets interrupted) Nightmare*** Bonnie: hello my Friends! Withered Toy Chica: hi bonnie. Nightmare Bonnie: i can repair you all! Withered Foxy: do it then! (Nightmare Bonnie fixes them) Toy Bonnie: lets go beat springtrap! Toy Chica: look a path! (after they go in the path) Toy Chica: its a Chest full of good stuff to fight with. (Freddy Got a Sword, Toy Bonnie got an Axe, Toy Chica got a Hammer, and Foxy got a Shotgun) Toy Bonnie: there is a door that i opened lets go in!. Freddy: looks like a temple. Foxy: look some code, it says: pu kool tsuJ. Toy Bonnie: is it spanish for: OH MY GOSH, BONNIE KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toy Chica: no it is not, seriously, what part of: pu kool tsuJ seems spanish. Freddy: that backwards is: Just look up. Toy Bonnie: lets do it then! (they look up and see a leaver) Freddy: lets flip it! (flips leaver) Odd Voice: Come to the center of this place. Toy Chica: Thats creepy Odd Voice: Just do it. '' Freddy: okay. (so they went to the center of the underworld) Freddy: you look just like me, but Yellow. Golden freddy: i am you, from another world, in this case, the underworld, if all**** Freddys could be Gathered, then The legendary Nightmare could come, the only thing that can beat springtrap. Toy Bonnie: lets find the freddys! Golden Freddy: any Questions? Toy Bonnie: just sayin, but would me and the others have Otherworld counterparts? Golden Freddy: yes, but they are too weird. Toy Chica: okay. Freddy: Who is the legendary Nightmare? GF: He is your true form. Freddy: *Gulp* (so they went for Toy Freddy) Toy Freddy: time to eat some bac- (gets grabbed by Foxy) Toy Bonnie: Thats 1 down! (next! Shadow freddy!) Shadow Freddy: time to sle- (gets grabbed) (Next! Phantom Freddy!) Phantom Freddy: lets ru- (gets Grabbed But Foxy's hand goes though him) -n down the hallway (runs down hallway) Foxy: lets leave him there. (Finnaly, Darkness Freddy!) Darkness Freddy: That was the longest book i ever read, wanna know how many pages there were, 30! (gets Grabbed) Toy Bonnie: we now have all of them! Golden Freddy: now, all freddys need to say: You just got freddied! (and so, all freddys said what they had to say and freddy was restored to his former horror) Nightmare: now lets go kill springtrap!!!!!!!! (they go in the elevator) Elevator Voice: this elevator is stuck and will fix in 48 hou- (gets interrupted) Nightmare: Not This time, SUPER SHADOW POWERS!!!!! (they were teleported to springtrap's lair) Phantom Mangle: Hello You all. Toy Bonnie: you missed all the fun, we also got good fighting stuff! Phantom Mangle: what the heck are you doing. Toy Chica: we Missed you! Phantom Mangle: Okay, look, i tricked you all, i am springtrap's assistant, also, why would you trust that ugly black thing if it ate freddy. Nightmare: i did not eat freddy, i am Freddy! Toy Bonnie: im gonna beat the fox guy up. Phantom Mangle: you need to do my challenge! fight my army of Spooky Scary Skeletons! (Spooky Scary Skeleton Song plays while they fight the skeletons) Phantom Mangle: you may proceed. The Maze PM: i warn you, this maze is deadly. Nightmare: we can do it! (30 days later) Nightmare: that was a nightmare, i hope there is no other maze. Phantom Mangle: now you must beat maze 2! X2 diffaculty. Foxy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO (after 60 days) SpringTrap: YOU CANT STOP ME NOW!!!!, I OWN ALL OF YOUR HOME, AND YOU CANT STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phantom Mangle: But sir, you might be killed. Springtrap: '''GET OUT!!!!!' Batte! Nightmare used Crunch! Not Very effective. Spring Trap Used AeroBlast! super effective! Nightmare Fanted! Springtrap:SEE, NOW TIME TO TAKE YOUR WEAPONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sent to prison) Phantom Mangle: how does it feel to be powerless. Foxy: why do you obey Springtrap? Phantom mangle: i never thought of that. Nightmare: has he EVER done ANYTHING good for you, he even yelled at you. Phantom mangle: Okay, (frees all prisoners) Nightmare: all Animatronics, Springtrap may have overpowered you in the past, but now that you are all together, you can beat him! Nightmare Oswald (My Version, which is just oswald with arms): He is right! (meanwhile with Chica and Nightmare Bonnie) NB: Chica, nightmare upgrade is over there. (chica got it and is now nightmare chica, and both go to the war) Springtrap: MANGLE GET THEM!!!!!! Phantom Mangle: No thanks. Springtrap: YOU DOUBLE CROSSER!!!!!!!! Nightmare: now you are done, but tell us why you are doing this! SpringTrap: I WIL- (Somthing is going on) -help meeeee. Toy Chica: whats wrong? Springtrap: ohhh, imm beeinggg contrrolled by sooommmoneee iinnn mmmeeeee, cannn yyoouuu remmmovvv- (cuts back) -NOOOOOOOO, DONT REMOVE HIM, DO NOT RE- (Phantom Mangle Opens ST's mask to find the dead purple guy in there) (after a while, they removed purple guy) A Happy ending SpringTrap: free at last, but i am sorry for all i have done. Phantom Mangle: and i am sorry for tricking you and blowing you up in the elevator. Nightmare Oswald: but in the end, you saved us all. Nightmare: yeah, but all ends well. Toy Chica: we Should connect the areas so we can visit anytime. Foxy: good idea! (and so, all was made good) The End Hope you enjoyed! Trivia * When ST said: "ITS TOO LATE, IM COMING FOR THEM NOW!!!!!!!!!", its referencing the FNaF 3 song by DAgames "its time to die" * Someone made a continuing to an old part that is not cannon in the comments. * The part where they were grabbing the freddys reminded me of the part in the Muppets movie during the montage picking up the Muppets. * Don't be fooled, Foxy is far from being my favorite animatronic. I only made him the leader because this story is old. I would pick Bonnie in this time. * This is the first FNaF story written by CLC. * This story is done. * *I'' think Mangle is a boy because reasons.'' **Withered, not corrupted ***Nightmare Animatronics are not evil in this story ****Not all, all freddys Gathered would make mangled Freddy 90.0Category:Story Category:FNAF 3 Category:CLC